The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition and more particularly with carbonate polymer resin mixtures having good solvent resistance, stress and crack resistance and greater compatibility of the components thereof. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,159 a blend of an aromatic polycarbonate and a polyacetal is disclosed. The presence of the polyacetal provides a polymer blend having improved environmental stress crazing and cracking characteristics. Disadvantageously however, such blends of a carbonate polymer resin and a polyacetal although demonstrating good solvent resistance and environmental stress cracking and crazing resistance have relatively poor impact strengths. This is due to the fact that the two components of such polymer blends are not sufficiently compatible and the presence of regions within the polymer blend of varying degrees of compatibility results in overall reduction of impact and strength properties thereof.
It would be desirable if there were provided a blend comprising a carbonate polymer and a polyacetal which retains the good solvent resistant properties of the binary blend but having improved impact strength.